Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of conveyor technology. It relates to a transport device.
Discussion of Related Art
A multiplicity of suspension conveyors are known in the prior art, wherein the conveyed goods to be conveyed are accommodated by transport pockets which are constituted in a comparatively complex manner and are equipped with complex opening and closing mechanisms which, precisely in the case of a larger conveyor installation with many individual pockets, result on the one hand in considerable additional expenditure on the erection of a new installation and on the other hand have an increased susceptibility to malfunction or a complete functional failure in the continuous operation.
Publication DE 10 2008 061 685 A1 discloses a loading station for transport pockets transported in a suspension conveyor installation, with an upper feed rail for the transport pockets, with a vertical conveyor adjoining the feed rail for feeding the transport pockets into a lower loading position, with a device for opening the transport pockets in the loading position and with a lower discharge rail adjoining the vertical conveyor for discharging the transport pockets out of the loading position.
Publication DE 10 2008 026 720 A1 describes a transport pocket with a carrying wall, which is provided in its upper region with a carrying coupling and a swivellable bracket, in its lower region with at least one coupling, in its upper region with means for opening the coupling and with means for closing the coupling, and with a bottom side wall flexible at least in the lower region, which is connected in its upper region to the swivellable bracket and is provided in its lower region with counter-coupling means to be received in the at least one coupling.
Publication DE 10 2011 101 987 A1 discloses a transport pocket for conveying conveyed goods in a conveyor installation, in particular a suspension conveyor installation, with a carrier part, which is designed to be received on a conveying line of the conveyor installation, with a loading means for receiving the conveyed goods, wherein the loading means comprises a closure flap, which comprises a handling strap with a clamping portion, wherein the carrier part comprises a clamping device with a clamping lever, which can be displaced between a holding position, in which a holding force acts on the clamping portion, and a release position, and wherein the clamping lever is coupled in the holding position with the clamping portion in such a way that the accommodated conveyed goods bring about an increase in the holding force by their weight.
Publication DE 10 2012 108 757 A1 relates to a carrying pocket for a suspension conveyor device for the suspended transport of objects, comprising a holding frame, a pocket hag, which hangs on the holding frame and in which objects to be transported can be accommodated, and a suspension element, which is connected to the holding frame and by means of which the carrying pocket can be suspended on the suspension conveyor device in order to be transported in a suspended manner by the suspension conveyor device. The pocket bag comprises a first and a second bag section, which each comprise a first bag end section connected to the holding frame and a second bag end section facing away from the holding frame, wherein the second bag end sections are connected together by a linkage mechanism, which can be brought into an unloading position in which the second bag end sections are arranged at a distance from one another, so that for the discharge of objects the pocket bag is provided with an outlet opening formed between the two bag end sections, and which can be brought into a loading position in which the second bag end sections are arranged adjacent to one another, so that the outlet opening is closed and the pocket bag can receive objects.
Publication DE 10 2013 205 172 A1 discloses a transport pocket for the suspended transport of goods. The transport pocket has a stiff carrying wall which, in its upper section in the transport position is connected to a carrying element for the suspended carrying of the transport pocket. A flexible goods retaining wall forms, together with the carrying wall, a carrying pocket closed at the bottom and at two opposite sides at least in the transport position of the transport pocket. The carrying wall is connected to the retaining wall between an upper—in the transport position—wall-connecting portion and a lower—in the transport position—wall-connecting portion, in such a way that the length of the web-like retaining the wall between the two wall-connecting portions are adapted variably to the transport of different goods. The embodiment of the transport pocket is such that this length adaptation of the retaining wall takes place by a relative displacement of the retaining wall with respect to the carrying wall at least in the region of one of the two connecting portions.